


heat and hoodies

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: “You wanna turn it back on? I’m dying.”“No, it’s fine. We’ll power it out. Just take our hoodies off.”An almost comedic silence hung in the air as the two boys just stared at each other.Wow… shouldn’t have said that.





	heat and hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> you're gonna wanna watch [this little clip](https://tacotuesdaygirl.tumblr.com/post/187217383811/every-day-they-just-grow-closer-and-closer-to) before you read this to get the full context.  
you already know the rpf disclaimers. enjoy

“Oh my god, it’s so hot in here now all of a sudden,” Cody said, exasperated, as he felt a wave of heat come over him.

“It is,” Noel agreed, “I know.”

“We turned the AC off and now it’s just fuckin’ so hot,” Cody continued while rubbing at his leg, now completely focused on how his back was dampening due to sweat.

Then he heard Noel’s laugh.

_ What was he laughing at? _

_ Did I do something? _

_ I thought we were just complaining about being hot and now you’re off laughing about it? Being all cute and shit? _

_ Wait, what. _

But damn. It _ was _ cute. Noel’s laugh was _ good _. Wholesome. Tickled something inside him whenever he heard it. Cody never questioned it. It’s just Noel.

“You wanna fuckin’,” Noel started to ask as Cody interrupted him with an entirely too loud and obnoxious moan. Whiny ass. “You wanna turn it back on? I’m dying.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll power it out. Just take our hoodies off.”

An almost comedic silence hung in the air as the two boys just stared at each other. 

_ Wow… shouldn’t have said that. _

It was a _ very long _ three seconds is all. 

Noel broke first after he saw the look on his face, Cody just now realizing how weird what he had just said sounded.

So Cody smiled and went back on it again. Self-deprecating ass.

“Just take both of our hoodies off,” Cody made fun of himself as he pointed between the two of them. 

“Just take both of your—” then Noel laughed again. That damn laugh. 

_ What? _He sounded soft as hell right now. Not to mention how cozy he looked in that hoodie.

The only thing Cody could do was just beam at him. Just laugh along, you know?

“Yeah.”

“I see what you did here, sitting close, take our hoodies off, man,” Cody was giggling like a little boy. “Turn the air conditioning off. We don’t need it.”

Cody sighed and tried to move past the little bit Noel was doing. His mood was on some shit. His brain was fully fucked. _ For what? Ugh. I fucking exhaust myself. _

“What’s up everyone,” Cody exclaimed to officially open up the podcast.

“Cody’s trying to get me to get naked on camera,” Noel blurted out. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“What if I was?” The straw that broke the camel's back.

Noel’s vision shot over to Cody. His eyes were wide and his body was frozen in place. 

“Uh… trying to,” Noel stuttered out, “trying to get me naked…?”

“Yeah.”

“Wh—” Noel swallowed. “Uh.”

Cody sat up, his knees were touching Noel’s leg. 

“Come on,” Cody’s voice was so low and raspy that it felt weird coming out of his own mouth. He studied Noel’s expression now that their faces are just as close as they were mere seconds ago. 

He saw shock. He saw awe. He saw sudden lust.

He saw Noel’s eyes dilate. He saw his cheeks flush a little (even more than what the heat had already brought up on him). He saw his lips try to form words. 

Cody left him speechless and the feeling was otherworldly. He placed his hand on Noel’s thigh and squeezed for a second. Noel let out a broken breath while still keeping eye contact.

Cody was in control of this whole situation. He gazed down at his own hand now softly and slowly rubbing at Noel’s thigh. He had the power to determine how this was going to go. He was in control.

_ Fuck, I’m in control. _

He brought his other arm in now too and ran it up Noel’s leg until both of his hands rested on his hips, Cody touching the skin there making Noel shiver. 

Their positioning was a little awkward so Noel folded his leg up onto the couch so his calf was resting on its side in front of him. 

They were facing each other now. Eyes still locked, breathes still heavy and when Cody dug his fingernails into Noel’s bare skin, that breath hitched. 

Cody leaned forward, his mouth so close to Noel’s ear that he could see the hairs on the back of Noel’s neck standing up. 

“Take my hoodie off, Noel,” he whispered and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck. Noel’s name coming out of his own mouth in that tone did a number on him, so he can only imagine how much it did for Noel.

Another heavy sigh from the smaller man. Noel used his fingers to find his way under the hem of Cody’s hoodie; warmth spread through Cody’s whole body when Noel’s fingers brushed against his waist as he pulled up the heavy cotton.

Cody sat up again to allow Noel to slip the garment off of him. He lifted his arms to aid in the task and it was soon pulled off his body; his cute, messy hair falling back into its own style after having the neck hole tussle it. Noel dropped the yellow hoodie on the floor and rubbed his hands all the way down Cody’s chest and torso, taking in the bigger man’s muscular physique. His pecs were built and his abs were firm. His hands finally rested loosely on Cody’s hips. 

Cody reached for the hands of Noel’s that were on him. He pulled them off and instantly noticed the look of insecurity on Noel’s face. Cody gave him a small grin as he placed Noel’s hands in his own lap.

“Take yours off now,” and Noel immediately complied. He slowly crossed his arms, grabbed the hem of his own hoodie and lifted it up. Cody took notice of how the muscles in Noel’s abdomen and down his sides contracted as he maneuvered the article off. His face finally became visible again as the clothing was sheathed. His fell to the floor right next to Cody’s.

And now they were both there, shirtless with heat in the air that wasn’t from the AC being off. The tension in the room was palpable like if they made any further advancements, a bomb would surely explode. It’s as if their senses were elevated and even the smallest movement from either one of them would cause them to startle. 

Noel was dazed, staring at Cody’s hair and his eyebrows and his nose and his… his everything. Cody’s eyes drifted once again to Noel’s chest. 

“You look good,” Cody let out softly, staring at Noel’s body as he ran his hands from his v-line across his abs, brushing his nipples, over his protruding collar bones, up and over his shoulders, and down his arms. Another shaky breath was exhaled by the dark-haired one giving the light-haired one reassurance that he did, in fact, still have control and it was working. 

He leaned in and started working at a spot on Noel’s neck. Cody’s hands braced themselves on the other man's thighs as Noel’s fingers went to lace through Cody’s hair.

Noel bit his lip and Cody could feel the low vibrations of a moan through the skin of his throat. He smiled against the mark he was making.

Cody removed his lips from Noel’s neck with a pop and admired the skin that had already started bruising from the attention. 

“Nice and hot for me,” Cody said as one hand came up to grab the back of Noel’s head and the other ran up closer and closer until Noel twitched under Cody’s touch and he was rubbing the tent in Noel’s joggers. Cody used the hand on Noel’s head to pull him closer to his face. “Nice and hard for me,” Cody whispered mere centimeters from Noel’s mouth before pushing his lips against the other man’s.

Cody’s ego was soaring. 

_ Hell Yeah! You’re fucking doing this. Keep that control, baby! _

He bit down on Noel’s lip and the other man moaned in response. Their tongues ran up against each other and every one of their teeth became acquainted with each other until Cody decided it was time to move on. He shifted his focus to the corner of Noel’s mouth and then to his jaw and then down his neck again making sure to revisit the site of his marked territory. Cody leaned into Noel causing him to fall back and rest his back on the couch cushion. 

He kissed his way down Noel’s body, licking circles around one of his nipples, kissing the whole extent of his torso before he got to the elastic of his joggers. He stuck his tongue out all nice and pointy and made direct eye contact with Noel while he licked under the length of the waistband, lapping up the sweat that had built up there. Noel let out a sign that Cody couldn’t quite read but didn’t want to take the time to figure out. He was having too much fun. 

Cody went back across the waistband of the pants with kisses now and used his fingers to slowly pull them down and off of Noel. Noel readily helped with taking them off. He had a different vibe about him than even a few seconds ago. He was more alert and not as trance-like. He showed more emotion instead of just being expressionless. Was he… was he doing this wrong?

_ No. Fuck no. I couldn’t be. I’m in control. I have this situation completely under control. How could he be mad at me if I’m about to suck his dick? What the hell? _

So, Cody had it under control all right but wasn’t taking Noel’s hints to get a move on. He just continued slowly kissing Noel’s inner thighs, licking back up to his hip and sucking on the skin there, doing anything to draw this out.

Cody’s ego got the best of him and Noel was clearly fed up with it. 

“Let’s get a move on, Cody,” Noel said, annoyance clear in his tone as he patted Cody on the shoulder.

“Be patient, Noel.”

Noel rolled his eyes so hard Cody could practically feel it. “Oh, you fuckin’ little—”

And that was it. That was the moment Cody lost his control over the situation. 

_ Oh fuck. _

Noel grabbed him by the hair, _ hard _, in one hand and took his head in the other and quickly, with no hesitation whatsoever, lined Cody’s mouth up with his dick and before Cody knew it, his mouth was stuffed with Noel’s cock. 

Cody moaned around Noel’s dick as he tugged even harder on his hair.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. Cody got even harder than he already was purely from Noel dominating the situation. He was, however, still a little disappointed in himself for letting his confidence take him over. 

Noel lifted Cody’s head and shoved it back down again. He chuckled out a soft, “ho, ho, ho, ho, ho,” of pleasure.

Another and another and another, each time the tip of Noel’s dick hitting the back of Cody’s throat and bringing more and more tears to his eyes. He could feel the saliva gathering at his bottom lip, basically running down his chin at this point. 

“You just had to go and tease me,” Noel rasped out. “You had to treat me like I was some toy. Well, look at me now,” Cody made eye contact with Noel, an evil smile plastered on Noel’s face. Cody moaned. _ Loud _ . “Look at _ yourself _. With my dick in your mouth, drooling all over yourself, crying like a little baby,” Noel continued, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears off his face. “You like it though, don’t you? Being face-fucked? Being tugged around?” he finally lifted Cody fully off his length, allowing him some breaths. “Yeah, it’s a good thing you like it,” Noel said before slamming Cody back on to him again.

Cody was whining and groaning and everything in between, a complete and utter mess under Noel’s hands. Cody gripped at Noel’s waist, his nails digging into him. 

Cody finally felt Noel’s cum running down his throat. He was shaking as Noel pulled him off of his dick. 

Cody gasped for breath and after a few deep ones, came down and looked Noel straight in the eyes. Once again, that evil smile on his lips and pride written all over his face. 

Noel reached down to the floor and grabbed their hoodies, chucking Cody’s pale yellow one right at his bright red face. 

“Now, put your hoodie back on, bro. We gotta film the rest of this episode.”

**Author's Note:**

> tacotuesdaygirl on twitter and tumblr


End file.
